


Who Eats Fruit Like That?

by SleepingTides



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is quiet, F/M, I didn't write smut because I'm terrified I'll screw it up, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rey and Ben at the beach, Rey likes Ben, Reylo - Freeform, flirting and suggestiveness, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingTides/pseuds/SleepingTides
Summary: Rey and her friends go to the beach for an overnight trip and Ben solo gets invited. Rey finds him VERY distracting... She's supposed to be enjoying the beach!Inspired by a prompt found on twitter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Who Eats Fruit Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooo, I've never written anything for the Reylo fandom before. Please be nice. It's a one-shot inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/sam_ieatboyss/status/1262446864923648001) fic prompt on twitter. I changed it a bit to fit my flow better. I don't have a beta so... enjoy my typos! 
> 
> P.S.: Bonus points if you can find the references to John Oliver's continued bit in regards to Adam Driver.

Rey doesn’t really love the beach like her friends do. It’s hot, and sticky, and the sand gets everywhere. She’d rather go to a river, or a lake. Somewhere she can peacefully cool off with the sight of green, luscious trees around her. That being said, somehow --she knows _exactly_ how-- her best friend Finn had convinced her to go with Rose, him, his boyfriend Poe, and Poe’s absolute redwood hunk of a roommate to the beach. Rey may not love the beach, but she’s not complaining.

She adjusts her sunglasses on the ridge of her nose, taking a deep breath and savoring the salt that swirls in the air here. They’re working on setting up the tent tied to the roof of Poe’s blue FJ Cruiser, and Rey keeps admiring the men --or man-- work around her as she sets up the chairs and helps Rose set up the cooler and snacks.

Ben doesn’t say much. He’s always quiet. At least that is the impression she gets from him from the handful of times she has encountered him at trivia night or when Finn invites them over for game night at their apartment. She wonders what goes on in his head most of the time and why he avoids making direct eye contact with her. He is always polite, but he never engages in more than the light appropriate conversation of an acquaintance in a group setting, and he definitely always looks for a way out of private conversations between the two of them, if their last encounter was anything to go by. She feels a little defeated at the thought since she had found him attractive the moment she laid eyes on him in December, when Finn insisted that they have a Friendsmas dinner and Poe asked if he could invite Ben.

“The guy doesn’t have any family close by,” he explained, “and he’s not really close to them anyway.”

Finn and Rey had agreed eagerly, especially Rey, knowing the feeling of being alone during the holidays all too well.

Now, 6 months later and a few meetings later, Rey still doesn’t know much about the guy other than his voice is low and rough, and that she sometimes hears it when she’s touching herself at night and imagines it saying the words, “Good girl, “ and “Come for me, Rey.”

Rey stops her train of thought on its tracks, embarrassed by her unrequited attraction to the man. She takes a deep breath to steady herself and focuses on her task of cutting the watermelon Rose bought for them to share.

“Hey! When you’re done, let’s go cool off, okay?” Rose says, wiping sweat off her brow. They are all still clothed since no one has gone in the water yet. They all agreed it’d be better to set camp up first. Rey nods with a smile and dares to look at Ben’s form behind Rose. He’s making sure the top of the tent is tied down securely, and of course, the damn brooding mountain of a man can reach the top of the grounding pole without any effort on his part. His shirt slides up slightly and Rey can’t help but direct her eyes at the sliver of smooth skin that is revealed by the movement. His hip is cut with muscle, from what little she can see, and she feels herself flush at the thought of running her hand over it. Rose clears her throat, smiling slyly at Rey when she notices where her attention has gone, and moves closer to her.

“Admiring the view?” Rose says suggestively and Rey immediately freezes and looks down at the task at hand.

“Uh, yeah,” she says shakily, “The water looks great.”

“Uh huh,” Rose hums knowingly, grinning widely at Rey.

They finish setting up a few minutes later, and Rey places all the fruit she cut into the cooler. “Ready?” She asks Rose, and starts pulling her tank top and shorts off, placing them on one of the chairs to claim it.

“Let’s go!” Rose exclaims excitedly, shedding her clothes as well. They begin walking to the water and Rey stops.

“Hold on, my sunglasses. I lost a pair last time we were here,” she explains, and turns back towards the tent to leave her sunglasses with her clothes. She can’t swear by it, but when she turns back, she thinks she sees Ben quickly look away from her as if he was ‘admiring the view,’ as Rose had so eloquently put it earlier. Rey smiles inwardly, and quickly gets the task done so she can get in the water.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Rey has been spending her time watching Ben’s shirtless form from behind her sunglasses. She makes sure no one is looking at her as she sits back in her reclinable chair and sighs in contentment. They’ve been lounging, sunbathing, and even splashing around for a couple of hours. The sun has made her thirsty and hungry, or ‘snacky’ as she calls it, and so she decides to open the cooler for a snack.

“So, Ben,” she overhears Rose, “Is there a girlfriend you could’ve brought to the beach with you?”

‘Ben has a girlfriend?” Rey thinks deflated.

Ben chuckles softly, “There’s no girlfriend,” he says and takes a long pull from his beer. “There hasn’t been one for a long time.”

“Is that so?” Rose says, thoughtfully, and Rey absolutely _panics_ as she realizes what Rose is doing. “Well, there’s lots of pretty girls at the beach. Like Rey for example.”

Both Rey and Ben almost choke at the comment. Ben fights to not spit his beer out, and Rey coughs as a part of a strawberry gets caught in her throat.

“ _Rose._ ” She says, as soon as she can breathe again. 

“What?” Rose replies nonchalantly, “I’m just pointing out that you look good in that bikini babe.”

Rey can feel herself become absolutely red and it’s not from the sun.

She laughs nervously, “Thank Rose. Uh, I think I’m going to go get some more water bottles from my car to put in the cooler.” She points behind her, “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll help you,” Ben says, and Rey wants the earth to open up and swallow her as she feels her heart speed up. 

“Uhm, I think I got it.” She says with a smile and looks into Ben’s beautiful brown eyes.

“It’s not a problem,” He says, putting his beer down and walking to her and _damn_ if she doesn’t admire the way he moves towards her and the way his muscles gleam with a thin sheen of sweat over them. She nods curtly and they head to her car, parked behind Poe’s truck.

“Rose isn’t wrong,” Ben says once Rey opens her trunk to pull the waters out. Her eyes go wide.

“What?” She says breathily.

“There _are_ a lot of pretty girls at the beach. “ He says, with a hint of a smirk towards her, then picks up the pack of waters with no effort and heads back to the tent. Rey is left there like a fish out of water, with her mouth open, gasping for air. Had he just _flirted_ with her? Jesus, if he had…

“Rey!” Finn calls her, “We’re gonna take shots! You want one?”

“I’ll be right there!” She yells back and closes the trunk of her car. Drunk on the beach. What better way to enjoy the scorching sun and blistering sand?

When she gets back, Finn hands her a shot glass of tequila, and even though Rey hates it, she cheers and downs it when everyone else does. The others continue drinking beer and she drinks more water. Heaven forbid she wakes up tomorrow hungover AND sunburnt.

Rose pulls out snacks from the cooler and the boys immediately grab slices of the watermelon Rey had cut up earlier. They compliment her on how good it is, and she waves them off, telling them that Rose was the one who picked it out. Then she looks at Ben and a jolt of electricity races down to her core. Rey tightens her thighs together involuntarily.

Ben is sucking, _sucking_ and licking the juices off of the watermelon rind and rivulets of juice are dancing down his chin. He makes eye contact with her and her insides clench at the predatory look he’s giving her. He uses his thumb to wipe away at his lip and chin and then puts the digit into his mouth and sucks the juice off of that too. Rey feels like she can’t catch her breath. The damn man is getting a reaction out of her just by eating fruit. FRUIT.

He licks his thumb once, for good measure, throws the rind in the bag of trash they brought, says, “That was juicy,” and turns towards the water. 

‘WHO EATS FRUIT LIKE THAT?’ she screams in her head.

Again, Rey is left there to be absolutely embarrassed by the way her body reacts to the mesmerizing and seductive sight of him, but she swears that display was for her, and her only, and the more she thinks about it, the more she grows bold and confident that he’s sending her signals.  


______________________________________________________________________________________

That night, after they clean up and pack up for the day, they all decide to turn in early at their hotel rooms. Rose and Rey split a room, Finn and Poe are sharing --of course-- and Ben has opted to pay for his own king bed suite rather than sharing a room with the lovebirds to avoid awkward situations. Rey is a bit jealous of Ben’s huge bed, and forces her thoughts away from thinking about sharing it with him.

“Ah! I’m so dumb, I left one of my bags in the car,” Rey says as they are all waiting for the elevator. She steps away and assures Rose that she’ll be right up. 

“I’ll take this one up.” Rose volunteers and thanks her. They all say goodnight and promise to meet up tomorrow for an early breakfast so that they can enjoy their last day at the beach.

She heads out to her car to retrieve her toiletry bag stashed behind her seat with her makeup in it and heads back inside, the cool air of the AC hitting her as she walks in, checking her phone as she walks. She freezes when she almost runs into Ben’s tall form waiting by the elevators.

“Oh! Sorry. I thought you went up?” 

“I thought I’d wait for you.” He says, a soft grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. She smiles up at him, brushing a piece of hair out her face.

“Thank you,” she says. The elevator dings and they both step in. Rey presses the number 3 and Ben presses number 5. It’s only a minute, but it feels like hours, standing there in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Rey catches a quick glimpse of Ben on her peripheral; he’s chewing on the inside of his cheek and looking down at his shoes like he’s thinking about something. The elevator dings again, and Rey breathes in, trying not to think about the disappointment of having to walk away from him.

“Goodnight.” She says softly, smiling at him quickly and stepping out of the elevator.

“Rey,” he says, stepping forward and holding the elevator doors open. He hesitates for a second, “I know we don’t know each other very well, and I might be missing the mark here, but,” Rey stares, is this happening right now? “Would you like to come up?” He asks, and Rey swears she can see a hint of a blush at his freckled cheeks. “For a drink, I mean?”

She dithers for a second, but only because this is everything she’s dreamed of since she met him. 

“Shit, sorry, I overstepped, I’m sor--” He begins but she interrupts.

“No. I mean yes, I mean,” She stutters and he looks confused for a second, “Yes. I would love to come up for a drink.”

Ben searches her eyes and then grins, widely. Rey is star struck. He steps back into the elevator and gestures for her to get in the elevator with a nod of his head. Rey smiles shyly back and walks in.

“Remind me to thank Rose later,” He says and she bursts out laughing.

_Ding._

**Author's Note:**

> I may be persuaded into writing smut. Idk.
> 
> Spare some superfluous validation for the author?
> 
> Find me on Twitter @sleepingtidess


End file.
